


A New Villain to High School

by DragonPrince



Category: Decendants - Fandom
Genre: AfterDescendantsMovie, F/M, IWouldLovePositiveCritism, JustALittleStory, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrince/pseuds/DragonPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it might be fun to create an OC for descendants \(^-^)/ thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Villain to High School

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated quite a bit before it's actually ready to be put up, but just check back through. There may be more than the last time you checked...

On the Isle of the Lost there were quite a few more villains on there than what was led to believe. Many of them had children... Dustin was one of the lesser known kids. Now I say "kids" lightly, because most of them are 15 or 16. Dustin being one of them. Growing up the four main villain kids, Mal, Evee, Jay and Carlos, had another friend. As they grew up their families had different futures planned for the five of them. The four of them were to free the Isle of the barrier and to take over the world, but the other one, Dustin, was to try and be a regular kid. Each child had at least one of their more evil parents' attribute. Mal had magic, Jay was a cunning thief, Ever could speak to her mirror, and Carlos... Who knows with Carlos. Nobody knew Dustin's parent though because he hid his attribute away from the world. When the four others were whisked away to attend the high school for heroes he was left alone. Then one day...

The barrier had been broken a month ago, but Dustin just couldn't understand why a limo was pulling into the isle. Then a rather important looking guy came out of the driver's door announcing, "I am looking for one of you kids to bring back to the High School! All you have to do is be one of the first to speak to me!"  
Not wanting to miss out on a chance to escape this crummy island Dustin practically charged the man, "I volunteer to go!"  
"That's cool, but without another kid to go with you I can't bring you there."  
"Uhmmmm,"- _ **this may buy me some time**_ -,"My sister will come too! But she can't go at this moment!" Dustin just wanted to escape this place... Was dragging his sister into this mess really worth it?  
"Ok kid get your stuff and come back here within an hour." And off Dustin ran to get his small amount of possessions.

_**_> FIFTY MINUTES LATER_ ** _

Here Dustin came with his bag of belongings and a new-looking jacket on his back, "I'm ready to go!"  
The man couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him, "What's with the jacket?! You're gonna melt before we even get there! Oh whatever, just get in." And off they went heading to the Auradon High.

Soon they were arriving to the school and upon arrival Dustin was greeted by the four villain kids and Ben,"I expect your trip was pleasant?"Ben seemed thrilled that there was another villain kid among the heroes,"Well this way to your dorm. Sadly no one wanted to share with a new villain, but luckily Jay was totally up for it!"  
After being left in the dorm for awhile he thought it might be safe to risk removing his jacket, luckily right before Dustin had gotten it off Jay walked in,"How do you like the room? Mal says they're still too bright and cheerful." Honestly Dustin had to agree,"I kinda agree with Mal... Being raised on the Isle where it's usually a bit more shady and gloom filled, this place seems a bit too bright." The surprise on Jay's face was clear,"I-I didn't realize you could actually speak... These are the first words you've said since you've got here!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this may not be my only OC be prepared for the rest :D I'm also planning on changing the writing style a little bit so look out for that!


End file.
